Revelations
by The Blearing Phoenix
Summary: A 100 multiple sentence exercise that chronicles the development of Misa's growing fascination with our resident quirky detective, L and her obsession with Light/Kira. rated T for later chapters.


Title: Revelations

Author: The Blearing Phoenix

Date Posted: 2-2-09

Genre(s): Drama/Suspence/Romance

Categories: Anime/Manga Death Note

Pairing(s): LxMisa/MisaxLight/Raito

Theme(s): Various

Synopsis: A 100 _multiple _sentence exercise that chronicles the development of Misa's growing fascination with our resident quirky detective, L and her obsession with Light/Kira.

* * *

**01 Interpret**

At first, to her, a well-known superstar: this untidy man was a threat to her; what with his superb intellect and his dark ringed eyes--L was an enemy to her plans and that was her interpretation.

**02 Habit**

He was always eating something sickeningly saccharine: cakes, cookies, and puddings. Misa throughout all of the disgust, couldn't help but wonder how he'd come across the habit.

**03 Savior**

"Raito, is Misa-Misa's savior," that was all L had to hear in order to conclude (imply to Misa really) that she was unhealthily obsessed with Light.

**04 Bible **

Whenever Light took up his leatherbound Death Note and stroked it lovingly with his long pale fingers, a shudder of euphoria would go through Misa's body. She knew that the Death Note was his bible and he was an aspiring God.

**05 Justice **

"Don't you get it," and Light's venomous statement was a rhetorical question that barely made L blink so much as balk in fear, "killing those criminals is my form of justice!"

**06 Inquire**

"Misa-Misa would like to know . . . does Ryuuzaki-san have any family?" The popstar bit her lower lip in partial concern when the detective shuffled away from her. He made it a point to avoid her for the rest of the day.

**07 Ryuk**

His apple-loving Death God was under his control now, Misa noticed, and even so Ryuk would merely watch Light with a sort of morbid fascination that would make her shiver.

**08 Family**

"But she's so _weird_," Sayu hissed and Light shrugged carelessly, "Misa's still my girlfriend though."

Misa could've died in happiness then.

**09 Investigate**

Tirelessly he sat in front of the computer, typing on his keyboard, keys clacking, a mountain of cupcakes at his fingertips; to L this investigation was an entertaining puzzle for him.

**010 Pattern**

Kira--no Light would kill the murderers, the rapists, the impure humans that tainted his world, and Misa would merely follow his pattern joyfully.

**011 Evaluate**

"I am ninety-eight percent sure that Light-san is Kira," Ryuuzaki spoke around his thumb and Misa balked, wondering if she could just kill him right then and there.

**012 Pet**

"I swear Ryuk," Light laughed maniacally then as his voice cracked up a pitch higher than normal,"that silly girl is like a pet to me."

**013 Play**

"Shall we play a game L?" The rest of the investigation team's faces turned pallid yet only L remained undeterred by Kira's threatening invitation. This was the third time within the same week that the serial killer had sent the Taskforce a video transmission. L was well aware that they were _already _playing a game.

**014 Rules**

"Since when did we ever have to respond to the government's weakly enforced rules? We can just make our own." Light grinned beautifully at Misa as he clutched her to his chest then.

**015 Cupcake**

Misa wasn't sure--she still couldn't answer truthfully--whenever she was asked about her reasoning for slipping a cupcake to L every now and then.

**016 Rem**

"If you bring any harm to the girl--" Light shook his head vigorously as he met the serpentine yellow eyes of Rem, "I would never let that happen."

Rem was never sure if he really meant that.

**017 Successors**

Misa would sometimes wonder if there would be someone to ever replace L should he die and then she would quickly banish those thoughts from her head.

**018 Kill **

Over the past few months, killing became a sort of normal routine for Misa. One day she stopped vomiting altogether after realizing that she'd murdered someone else.

**019 Gentle**

L had always been gentlemanly when he addressed Misa and somehow she started to slowly become used to it.

**020 God**

Light would soon become a God and when he did Misa would make sure to be right there with him, that's what always propelled her to sleep soundly through the night.

* * *

_author's notes: _The next twenty will be featured in the next chapter. This is my first foray into the Death Note subsection of the Anime category. So please tell me what you think so far. :)


End file.
